


The Amewsed Arachnid

by NoSleepUntilVacation



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mad Dummy is Mad Mew Mew, Mutual Pining, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSleepUntilVacation/pseuds/NoSleepUntilVacation
Summary: Muffet notices something about one of her more recent regulars at her cafe.





	The Amewsed Arachnid

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Mad Mew Mew/Muffet... I like the idea of this ship, and that's why I wanted to write something for it. It's day 4 of Femslash February, and the prompt for today is "cafe", so I just couldn't pass it up.
> 
> I wasn't planning on doing the full month because 1. I'm a little out of practice with regards to writing ships that don't involve Mettaton, so I may need to practice more before taking on a challenge like this, and 2. The Most Glamorous Puzzle of All is just about in the home stretch at this point, and I already delayed it for one challenge (that I didn't even finish on time), so I would rather set my priorities on finishing that first. (Plus, I also have a Mettaton/Reader prompt that I still need to finish, and some stuff regarding school...)

After several years on the surface, Muffet began to notice something peculiar about one of her regular customers.

The first time she properly met Maddy, it was through a mutual relation of theirs. Muffet's friend Mettaton had come to her cafe for some spider pastries one day, as he often did, but this time he brought his cousin Maddy with him. Maddy had recently become corporeal in the body of a Mew Mew doll, and wanted to celebrate by eating non-ghost food for the first time; since Mettaton had nothing but good things to report about the cafe, the two ended up paying it a visit.

Maddy seemed quite boisterous, and not long after she placed her order, Muffet paused for a second. The way Maddy spoke reminded her of someone...

"Wait a minute, deary... do I know you?"

With her tail shaped like a question mark, Maddy tilted her head. "I think? I think?? _I think???_ I saw you at some of Mettaton's parties, and you might've seen me, too. But I didn't look like this yet! I was still trying to fuse with a training dummy... before I discovered the magic of Mew Mew!" She struck a pose like the magical girl that inspired her. "Now I feel purr-fect! Mew~"

As the realization began to dawn on her, Muffet blinked with all five of her eyes before giggling. "Ahuhuhuhu~ I was wondering why you seemed so familiar! Congratulations on becoming corporeal~"

"Thank you! I feel so alive! I'm doing magic! I feel fantastic!" There was a bright sparkle in Maddy's eyes as she spoke.

Before long, Muffet went off to prepare their orders; as she did so, she thought about Maddy. Despite her somewhat abrasive exterior, she really did seem to be enthusiastic about things. Muffet couldn't help thinking that she would like to see Maddy more often.

* * *

She ended up getting her wish.

Maddy worked as a model for a local clothing store, and would often visit the cafe on her lunch breaks, or at least her weekends if her lunch breaks ended up being unfeasible. Whenever there were slow days, the two would spend time talking with each other as Maddy enjoyed her spider pastries. If another customer ended up walking in during their conversations, Maddy would look just a little miffed as she waited for Muffet to tend to the newcomer. As the weeks and months passed by, though, "a little miffed" began looking more like "a lot miffed", especially since their conversations had started to graduate from mere small talk to more deep conversations about their wishes and fears.

The month of October ended up being particularly bad in this regard, since that was Muffet's peak season for customers; to make up for it, she and Maddy exchanged phone numbers and spent time talking to each other when they were both off work. They would spend what felt like hours talking about anything that crossed their minds, and learning more about each other along the way. Both of them liked dancing, and neither was above the occasional round of teasing.

Muffet eventually began to notice that, as time went on, her heart began to flutter just a little more whenever she thought of Maddy. She wasn't completely unfamiliar with this feeling - there was one time long ago when she briefly felt traces of it around Mettaton, but upon finding out that he had eyes for someone else, she decided not to interfere. This time around, though, she had reason to believe that the feeling was mutual.

And then one day, she finally did something about it.

* * *

It was another slow day, and the two were having yet another of their conversations. As of late, Maddy had become just a bit more calm about customers interrupting their discussions, most likely thanks to being able to talk to Muffet anytime, and not just when Muffet was at work.

"...and that's why I've taken up acting, mew~ I'll be a cat of all trades!" Maddy took another sip of spider cider.

Muffet smiled. "Looks like you have several plans for the future~"

But speaking of plans... Muffet tried to quell the slight shivers in her soul. She never lost her smile - she was the spiders' leader, and as such, she'd vowed long ago to show no fear in order to keep up their morale - but even though she didn't look nervous, she absolutely felt it.

Reminding herself not to be afraid, she finally spoke up again.

"By the way... what time are you off of work?"

Maddy seemed to freeze in her tracks, her ears tilting sideways. "...The usual time. Why?"

"Well..." Muffet briefly glanced at the door, making sure no one was about to come in, before continuing. "There's a movie I wanted to see, and I was wondering if you would like to watch it with me at the local theater~"

"Whoa. Whoa! _Whoa!_ " Maddy took some deep breaths, and Muffet briefly wondered if she'd said the wrong thing...

...but then Maddy's expression softened. "You really mean that?"

"Absolutely~" She glanced towards the back room. "My spiders are resilient creatures; I don't think they'll mind if I'm away for a few hours~"

Maddy laughed a bit, and Muffet couldn't help noticing some of her prior tension just float away. "All right! I'll meet you after work, mew~"

In her heart, Muffet herself felt a little less tense as well; this was definitely going to be the start of something interesting.

And she wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
